ChanBaek drabble
by Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila
Summary: [HIATUS] Cerita singkat dimana Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya dalam keremangan senja. "...So Lovely, She was everything for me.." (SUMMARY ANEH T T) Review Juseyooo
1. Chapter 1

Ai se eu te pego

Title : Ai se eu te pego

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Fluff, Romance, Comedy

Rating : K+ or T?

Length : Drabble (?) or Oneshoot (?)

Recommended song : Michel Telo – ai se eu te pego

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

_Disclaimer :_

Para pemain milik Allah SWT. Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Shika cumin (?) meminjam nama mereka hanya sekedar meramaikan SongFic yang Shika buat^^

SongFic ini murni dari imajinasi absurd milik Shika. Lagu `Ai se eu te pego` milik-nya Archie.

**Cuap – cuap :**

**FF ini Shika dedikasikan khususnya untuk kak ****Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers****, umumnya untuk para CanBaek Shipper yang kebetulan pecinta GS *kibar banner (._.)**

**Langsung saja,**

**∞ Happy Reading ∞**

Sábado na balada

A galera começou a dançar

E passou a menina mais linda

Tomei coragem e comecei a falar:

Chanyeol menatap datar keadaan sekelilingnya. Ia sungguh menyesal karena telah datang di pesta sialan ini. Harusnya ia menolak undangan – ah lebih tepatnya pemaksaan – yang Sehun layangkan padanya. Oh, ingin rasanya ia rebus kepala namja albino itu sekarang. Ia sangat tak suka berada dalam suasana canggung dengan pesta bertema pesta dansa tersebut. Oh, pemikiran kolot bagi seorang Park Chanyeol yang datang seorang diri dengan pesta semacam ini?

"awas kau albino, jelek!" geramnya membuat beberapa yeoja genit yang sedari tadi memperatikannya terkekeh kecil.

Oh, ia benar – benar muak pada gadis – gadis di seberang itu. Umpatannya terhenti tepat disaat sebuah tepukan halus mendarat sempurna di bahu tegapnya.

"Yeol, kegiatan inti akan di mulai, apa kau akan tetap tinggal dengan ocehan konyolmu, itu?" sesosok yeoja mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"eoh, mollaseo Lu noona.. ahh.. aku pusing"

"..."

Yeoja yang dipanggil Lu noona itu mendengus dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menjauhi namja yang dua tahun lebih muda darinya. Oh, sabarlah Park Luhan. Begitu – begitu adik kandungmu, bukan?

Kembali pada Park Chanyeol yang asyik menggerutu. Mata bulatnya mulai menjelajah, menyusuri lantai dansa yang ramai karena hiruk pikuk para pesertanya. Hei, ini malam minggu.. jadwalnya untuk menonton pertandingan team favoritnya; dan entah kenapa ia harus terjebak di pesta konyol ini -_-

Huft.. sekali lagi ia menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. Jemari panjangnya mulai bergerak di atas meja, menciptakan nada – nada yang tak beraturan namun indah di dengar, eh?

Hoh, apa semua orang tak bosan menghadapi pesta – pesta macam ini? Ini pertama kali baginya menghadiri pesta dansa, dan berakhir nista dengan gerutuan dan omelan tak berkualitas yang terus meluncur. Fufufu~ malam minggu yang panjang sekaligus membosankan -_-

Demi rambut Luhan yang selalu bergonta – ganti warna, atau demi wajah Sehun yang selalu menampilkan ekspresi seperti dinding – datar – yang khas miliknya, pesta ini...

"Ya Tuhan.."

Mata bulat namja itu kian membulat, ketika irisnya merekam sesosok gadis manis dengan pita yang menghias surai panjangnya melewati dirinya.

Gadis itu seperti kebingungan. O.. dia juga ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, tubuh mungilnya harus berhimpitan dengan beberapa orang yang lebih besar darinya -_-

"..."

**~GREP**

Gadis itu terlonjak, saat lengan kekar melingkar sempurna di pinggangnya. Ya, Chanyeol lah si pemilik lengan itu. Seketika wajah gadis itu memerah, mendapati wajah tampan Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak 3 jari dari wajahnya.

Nossa, nossa  
>Assim você me mata<br>Ai se eu te pego  
>Ai ai se eu te pego<p>

"Hai,.." suara berat sang namja membuat gadis itu bergetar.

Oh, inikah sosok Park Chanyeol pangeran sekolah itu?_ batin gadis itu menggila.

"h-hai.." gadis itu menyapa kaku.

"perkenalkan.. aku Park Chanyeol."

"a-aku tahu..."

Chanyeol memekik tertahan. Gadis ini tahu, lalu mengapa ia tak tahu menahu tentang gadis di dekapannya ini? Apa ia satu sekolah dengannya?

"ma-maaf?"

"ah.. jeosonghamnida Chanyeol-ssi.."

Gadis itu segera bangkit dan berlari. Chanyeol tak tinggal diam, dengan segera ia menyusul alngkah kecil sang gadis.

~tep

"setidaknya kau berhutang nama padaku."

"..."

"Baekhyun-ah!"

"Lulu eonni?"

Sial! Jadi noona rusa-nya tahu identitas gadis ini?_batin Chanyeol nelangsa.

_'Tuhan.. izinkan aku memiliki malaikatmu ini?'_

Delícia, delícia  
>Assim você me mata<br>Ai se eu te pego  
>Ai ai se eu te pego<p>

"Baek, kau sudah bertemu Chanyeol?" pekik Luhan girang.

"ne eonni.."

"eoh Yeol, kenalkan.. ini sepupu Sehun oppa. Dia satu sekolah denganmu, kok.."

"MWO?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya yang memerah. Hahaha.. ia malu rupanya.

"well, thanks noona.."

Chanyeol menyeret tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tepat di tengah lantai dansa..

"aku harus berterima kasih pada Sehun hyung.." bisiknya menggoda.

"nde?"

"saranghae Byun Baekhyun.."

"y-ye..."

~**chuuu**

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat manis di bibir mungil Baekhyun. Jadi Park Chanyeol.. pesta yang kau hadiri kali ini bukan pesta konyol, kan?

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya.**

**Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers.**

**Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang sudah dukung Shika.**

**Shika senang dengan review yang chingu berikan di FF shika sebelumnya.**

**Dan untuk kakak ****Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers ****Shika ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah rela karatan (?) nunggu FF Shika. Ini FF Shika dedikasikan untuk kakak #XOXO**

**Shika do'akan yang sudah review FF Shika semoga mencapai apa yang dicita – citakan*Aaamiinn..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v**


	2. Chapter 2 : My Lovely Girl

My Lovely Girl

Title : My Lovely Girl

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Romance, Comedy, a little bit Fluff

Length : drabble :p

Rating : T

Recommended Song :

- David James 'Archie' Archuleta – My Kind Of Perfect

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

_Disclaimer :_

Para pemain milik Allah SWT. Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Shika cumin (?) meminjam nama mereka hanya sekedar meramaikan SongFic yang Shika buat^^

**Cuap – cuap :**

**FF ini Shika dedikasikan khususnya untuk kak Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers dan eonni Salis Safrina; juga chingu Afrita Sucia, umumnya untuk para ChanBaek Shipper yang kebetulan pecinta GS *kibar banner (._.)**

**Langsung saja,**

**Keep RCL..**

**Happy Reading..**

Hai, perkenalkan. Aku adalah Park Chanyeol, anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku adalah bungsu dari Park Yoochun dan Park Junsu; pemilik Park Company, sebuah perusahaan fashion dan electronick terbesar di Asia.

Aku duduk di kelas XII sebuah sekolah menengah atas ternama di Seoul. Dan aku mengambil kelas bahasa, matematika dan kelas musik. Aku seorang wakil captain Basket; dan seorang ketua club Judo di sekolah.

Aku punya sebuah geng. Dengan nama WOLF. Tenang saja, kami bukanlah tipe – tipe orang berengsek yang hobi mem-bully orang lain. Hei, kami masih terlalu waras untuk melakukan hal – hal tak berguna seperti itu!

OK, akan kuperkenalkan seseorang yang sangat istimewa dalam hidupku – selain kedua orang tuaku tentu saja –

Dia adalah sosok malaikat yang kebetulan tersesat di bumi. Kalian anggap aku mengada – ada? Hei, itu bukan gaya Park Chanyeol! Atau kalian menganggapku berlebihan? OK, terima kasih tapi bagiku dia adalah sosok malaikat manis yang Tuhan kirimkan untukku.

Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Sosok manis yang sudah 5 tahun menemani hari – hariku yang tampak monoton. 5 tahun? Ya 5 tahun..

Berawal dari surat kacau yang aku kirimkan ketika masa orientasi peserta didik di awal tahun ajaran kami di sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya aku memang hendak bermain – main dengannya.. tapi.. tepat setelah kami bertatap wajah, niat burukku luntur seketika.

Wajah ayu-nya memancarkan pesona yang mampu membuatku terlena. Bibir mungilnya yang selalu menggumamkan kata – kata halus, tatapan dari hazel indahnya yang membuatku terbius, suara indahnya yang mengalun lembut ketika kelas musik berlangsung; sungguh membuatku ingin mencincang semua namja yang menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar! Egois? Memang! Karena ku yakin Byun Baekhyun hanya di takdirkan untukku; Park Chanyeol seorang.

Mungkin aku adalah orang bodoh yang menemukan petunjuk di kala hari gelap menjelang. Saat itu, aku baru saja menghabiskan waktuku bersama beberapa senior yang kebetulan akrab denganku, seperti Sehun hyung, Kris hyung dan Lu noona.

Diperjalanan, tanpa sengaja, kami mendengar percakapan beberapa yeoja yang asyik menikmati se-cup ice cream vanila di tengah hembusan angin musim semi yang sejuk.

_"apa kau tahu anak kelompok A dari kelas VII A.1?"_

_"nde? Siapa?"_

_"Byun Baekhyun.."_

_"memangnya kenapa dia?"_

_"oh.. dia sosok yang mengagumkan. Kau tahu, meskipun wajah-nya sangat cantik dan dia sangat pandai, dia bukan pribadi sombong bahkan cenderung pemalu. Ku fikir jika ia sampai berpacaran dengan Chanyeol oppa dari kelas VIII A sangat cocok"_

Aku memang sangat cuek saat itu. Aku hanya terfokus pada perdebatan aneh antara Sehun hyung – kakakku – dengan kekasihnya Lu noona yang super duper cerewet, eh?

Keesokan harinya aku membuat surat aneh berisi pernyataan yang sangat buruk. Yeah, mengajaknya bertemu dan menikmati satu jumbo mix berry Sunday di kedai Jongdae hyung?

Aku bahkan langsung berterima kasih pada Jongdae hyung saat itu.

"oppa... ada yang ingin Baekkie bicarakan.." oh, wajah polos itu membuatku gemas tak terkira.

"tentu, Baby.. apa yang ingin Baekkie bicarakan, eum?"

"apakah benar.. kemarin Baekkie mendengar pembicaraan Yoochun appa tentang kepindahan oppa ke Vancouver bersama Sehun oppa?"

Tuhan.. aku merasa jika aku adalah makhluk terbrengsek yang pernah ada! Lihat... iris indahnya justru terlihat menyakitkan dengan mata yang memerah dan berkaca – kaca.

"aniya, Baby.. oppa hanya akan mengunjungi grandma selama 2 hari.." jawabku selembut mungkin.

"jinjjayo? Oppa sedang tak bohong, kan?"

"apa selama ini oppa pernah berbohong pada Baby, eum?"

**~chup**

Ku kecup lembut bibir cherry yang selalu mengukir senyum manis tersebut. Oh, dia makin menggemaskan dengan kedua pipi chubby-nya yang merona.

"ani..." jawabnya kemudian.

"oppa janji, sekembalinya oppa dari Vancouver, kita kan menghabiskan akhir pekan ini ditempat favorit Baby, otteo?"

"huwaa~ jeongmal oppa?"

"nan jeongmalyeo~.."

"gomawo oppa..."

**~grep**

Baekhyun menerjang tubuh jangkungku. Oh, aku senang dengan semua tingkah menggemaskannya. Aku berjanji akan terus membahagianmu, Baby...

Entah mengapa aku agak kecewa disaat Baekhyun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia makin terlihat cantik dengan rambut yang berterbangan karena sapuan lembut angin musim semi tahun ini. Oh, bias jingga dari ufuk barat kian mempercantik wajah cantiknya.

Aku tersenyum lembut, saat ia menyunggingkan senyum manis yang khas – miliknya – dan jangan lupakan eyesmile-nya yang mampu membuatku mabuk kepayang.

Aku tersentak disaat lengan mungilnya terulur – menggenggam – erat lengan kekarku. Perlahan ia dongakan wajah manisnya. Entah perasaanku atau bagaimana, wajah Baekhyun kian mendekat.

"saranghae oppa.."

"nado Baby.."

~**chuu**

Cherry lembutnya mendarat sempurna di atas bibirku. Hmmm, mau bagaimana lagi... ku lumat lembut bibir manisnya. Ia nampak mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan ini. Oh, hembusan angin yang sepoi – sepoi justru menambah kesan hangat yang kami ciptakan.

Ku lepas tautan kecil kami; dan ku peluk erat tubuhnya. Ia menggeliat nyaman dan mulai membenamkan wajah mungilnya.

"kau tahu, Baby.. kau adalah hadiah terindah dari Tuhan untukku..."

**-= The End =-**

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya.**

**Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers.**

**Untuk The Hunter dan Guardian Night, Shika belum bisa update; mianhae *bows bareng ChanBaek.**

**FF sequel don't go ada yang nunggu-kah? #celingukan (._.)**

**Soalnya sudah setengah jalan FF itu :D**

**Shika juga mungkin fokus ke akun FFN Shika dulu.. soalnya akun itu masih baru dan butuh penyesuaian. Dan Shika akan update beberapa FF yang ndak Shika update di FB di akun FFN.**

**Shika ucapkan terima kasih untuk chingudeul semua yang sudah dukung Shika.**

**Shika senang dengan review yang chingu berikan di FF shika sebelumnya.**

**Dan untuk kakak ****Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers ****Shika ucapkan terima kasih karena sudah rela karatan (?) nunggu FF Shika. Ini FF Shika dedikasikan untuk kakak #XOXO**

**Shika do'akan yang sudah review FF Shika semoga mencapai apa yang dicita – citakan*Aaamiinn..**

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v**


	3. Chapter 3 : My Kind Of Perfect

My Kind Of Perfect

Title : My Kind Of Perfect

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Romance, Comedy, a little bit Fluff

Rating : T

Recommended Song :

- David James 'Archie' Archuleta – My Kind Of Perfect

Cast :

- Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

- Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

- Other Cast

_Disclaimer :_

Para pemain milik Allah SWT. Orang tua, agensi, fans dan diri mereka sendiri. Shika cumin (?) meminjam nama mereka hanya sekedar meramaikan SongFic yang Shika buat^^

SongFic ini murni dari imajinasi absurd milik Shika. Lagu `My Kind Of Perfect` milik-nya Archie.

**Cuap – cuap :**

**FF ini Shika dedikasikan khususnya untuk kak Septha Mbug D'inspiritlovers dan eonni Salis Safrina; juga chingu Afrita Sucia, umumnya untuk para ChanBaek Shipper yang kebetulan pecinta GS *kibar banner (._.)**

**Langsung saja,**

**Keep RCL..**

**Happy Reading..**

**~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~**

Aku adalah seorang atlet baseball dan basket andalan sekolah. Oh ya, namaku Park Chanyeol. Aku adalah anak bungsu dari dua bersaudara. Noonaku, Park Yura bekerja sebagai seorang presenter di sebuah stasiun TV ternama di Korea.

Aku duduk di kelas XII – A disebuah sekolah elite di Seoul. Dan aku mengambil ekskul _Instrument _dan _photograph_. Meskipun aku termasuk siswa berprestasi, hal itu tak membuatku menjauh dari yang namanya guru kedisiplinan. Karena, yah.. kalian tahu sendiri kan...

"Park Chanyeol! Kau kemanakan sepatu hitam-mu, huh?!"

Oh, suara menggelegar Jung Saem sudah biasa ku dengar. Bahkan, kini aku hanya menggorek telingaku malas. Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah mata tajam Jung saem. Pasti aku akan mendapat ceramah lagi -_-

"hhhh... kau..."

**`tok tok`**

Ketukan pintu membuat wajah guru bermata musang itu melotot. Memang baru kali ini ada yang bisa menginterupsi amarahnya.

"masuk!" serunya kemudian.

Tak berapa lama, pintu ruang kedisiplinan terbuka lebar, menampilkan sesosok yeoja yang memang ku nobatkan menjadi guru favoritku. Karena, selain cantik beliau juga sangat ramah dan baik hati... oh.. aku heran kenapa Miss Kim mau bertunangan dengan Jung Saem?

"oh, ada yang bisa saya bantu Miss Kim?" tanya Jung saem dengan wajah datarnya yang khas -_-

"oh, maaf seongsaenim.. saya kemari ingin mengantarkan murid baru yag membutuhkan bantuan anda. Wah, ada Chanyeol – ssi rupanya.."

"nde.." jawabku seadanya.

Miss Kim tersenyum lembut. Beliau menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Jung Saem, dan melangkah keluar ruangan. Oh, tak berapa lama beliau masuk kembali dengan mengalihkan wajah cantiknya ke arah pintu.

"masuklah Miss Byun.." serunya.

Aku hanya menatap datar ke arah pintu. Namun, aku terhenyak disaat ku lihat sesosok yeoja manis dengan surai caramel-nya melangkah dengan malu – malu.

"nah, ini Miss Byun. Dia sepupu dari Kim Sunggyu, ketua club vocal. Dia pindah dari Daegu."

"Miss Byun, duduklah."

Yeoja itu mengangguk. Ia pun mendudukan tubuh mungilnya disampingku. Aroma strawberry menguar disaat rambut panjangnya tersibak oleh angin yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"eumm.. kau boleh kembali Chanyeol-ssi. Bukankah jam Miss Kim kali ini di kelasmu?"

Huh... entah kenapa ada rasa enggan yang menyambangiku sekarang. Dengan berat hati, ku anggukan kepalaku dan segera menyusul Miss Kim yang sudah mendahuluiku.

_**Chanyeol Pov end**_

[ _I was thinking about ya, I drew a little picture_

_But somethings you can't put on paper_ ]

Seorang namja jangkung tengah sibuk melamun di tengah pelajaran yang tengah dijelaskan. Mata bulatnya tak pernah beralih dari jendela di sampingnya yang menampilkan gerombolan siswa yang sedang latihan untuk mengikuti kejuaraan sepak bola tingkat nasional.

Tangannya tergerak untuk mencoret – coret kertas polos di mejanya. Miss Kim – sang guru – hanya menggeleng kecil, mendapati siswanya yang tak fokus di pelajarannya. Beliau sudah maklum, karena walau bagaimana pun Chanyeol – namja jangkung itu – tetap mendapat nilai terbaik di angkatannya. Yeah.. dia mempunyai otak yang jenius.

'_hmm... siapa nama gadis itu, ya? Kenapa aku terus memikikannya? Ah.. aku ingin mendengar suaranya.. dia kan sepupu Sunggyu noona... labih baik ku tanyakan padanya saja.. tidak, aku masih ingin bernafas bebas tanpa teror dari Woohyun hyung.'_

Batin Chanyeol terus bergelut. Oh, Tuhan.. ia benar – benar merasa gila sekarang. Baru kali ini ia merasa gundah dan gelisah hanya karena seorang yeoja. Dan jika di fikir – fikir, ia merasakan jangtungnya berdetak dengan menggila disaat gadis itu duduk disebelahnya.

"anak – anak.. saya minta perhatian kalian."

Suara lembut Miss Kim yang menggema membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Ia pun mengalihkan fokusnya. Disimpannya kertas dengan coretan abstrak di laci. Tak lupa, ia rapikan posisi duduknya.

"hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru dari Daegu."

**`deg deg deg deg deg`**

Detak jangtungnya kembali berpacu. Entah mengapa, ia sangat mengharapkan jika teman barunya itu gadis yang tadi pagi dilihatnya diruang Jung saem.

"masuklah!"

Chanyeol ternganga lebar. Ia tak menyangka jika keinginannya terwujud. Yeah, siswa baru yang sekarang ada di kelasnya adalah gadis manis yang ia temui di ruangan Jung saem pagi ini.

Telinga lebar(?) nya sengaja ia pusatkan. Mata bulatnya pun tak pernah berkedip apalagi beralih. Tangannya ia tumpukan di atas meja. Oh.. perubahan pesat bagi Park Chanyeol yang selalu acuh dengan keadaan sekitarnya!

"perkenalkan dirimu, anak manis.." seloroh Miss Kim disambut koor-an setuju para siswa; dan dengusan dari Park Chanyeol.

"..."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Dan mulai melangkah maju. Tepat 2 langkah dari bangku siswa, gadis itu mengembangkan senyum manisnya – dengan eyesmile – yang sukses membuat siswa namja ternganga.

"nde.. gansamhanida saem.." bisik gadis itu, dijawab anggukan kecil dari Miss Kim.

"a-anyeonghaseyeo yeoreobeun.. naneun Byun Baekhyun imnida.. Pindahan dari Daegu, mohon bimbingannya..^^" gadis itu menundukan kepalanya sekilas.

"anyeong~" sapa siswi serempak. Siswa? Mereka masih terdiam dengan mulut ternganga =..=

~**DEG**

'_suaranya sangat indah... a-aku benar – benar terpesona olehnya. Akan ku raih dia!'_

**~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~**

[ _Like ya like shooting stars_

_I write songs on guitar_

_Got more things to do than stare at mirror _]

Chanyeol tampak sibuk dengan alat musik favoritnya, gitar. Di tangannya terdapat berlembar – lembar kertas berisi lirik lagu dan sejumlah _kunci chord_. Sesekali, ia mencuri pandang pada Baekhyun yang tenggelam dengan permainan piano-nya.

Oh, gadis itu.. selain memiliki suara yang indah; ia juga memiliki _skill _dalam permainan piano. Terbukti dengan bungkamnya _Miss_ Lee yang kebetulan menjabat sebagai tutor siswa Shinhwa _High School_ di kelas Piano. Ya... _Miss_ Lee itu sosok yang mengutamakan estetika dan kesempurnaan.

"nah, _Miss_ Byun... karena kau berhasil membuatku terpukau, kau mendapat nilai _A+_ di kelas pertamamu.." _Miss Lee_ tersenyum hangat.

Ucapan guru yang paling difavoritkan para anggota _club_ taekwondo itu mengundang gemuruh sorakan para anggota klub _instrument_. Chanyeol? Kian membeku ditempatnya.

"gansamhanida, _Miss_ Lee^^"

Byun Baekhyun~ kau membuat Chanyeol tercekat karena _eyesmile_-mu!

Kini, ia tahu mengapa Woohyun langsung menggebu untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Sunggyu.. atau _Mr_. Kim sang pelatih di kelas gitar begitu menyayangi sang kekasih, Miss _Lee_..

Oh yeah.. ia merasa bodoh karena dulu ia lebih mengutamakan penampilannya melalui sebuah cermin di ruang ganti _club_ basket -_-

[ _And I know I know_

_She's gotta be out there, out there_

_I know I know she's gotta be..._ ]

_Flashback On

Chanyeol hanya menatap datar sepasang kekasih yang terus ber-lovey dovey di hadapannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Woohyun dan Sunggyu?

"kau kenapa, Yeol?" tanya Woohyun yang masih asyik memainkan rambut panjang sang kekasih.

"bukan apa – apa hyung..." jawab Chanyeol yang sengaja menyibukan diri dengan berkas anggota team baseball yang akan mengikuti kejuaraan nasional.

"hei, ku lihat Kim Yejin tertarik padamu..." seru Sunggyu membuat Woohyun berjengit – refleks – kaget mendengar lengkingan suara gadisnya.

"..."

Chanyeol tahu itu. Bahkan ia sudah muak dengan hadiah – hadiah konyol yang setiap hari diterimanya. Dimulai dari sekotak cokelat sampai kemarin ia menerima paket berisi jaket dan sepatu. Hei, ia masih mampu membelinya sendiri bahkan dengan harga tinggi sekalipun!

"ayolah, Yeol... belum tentu ada gadis yang memenuhi kriteriamu itu.." gerutu Woohyun kemudian.

"cih, hyung bahkan hanya peduli pada Sunggyu noona.." cibir Chanyeol kemudian.

~**blush**

Mendengar cibiran Chanyeol membuat pipi Sunggyu memerah sempurna. Ia pun mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan mesum Woohyun. Dia masih ingin hidup tenang. Itu saja =..=

"ya!"

"sudahlah hyung... aku yakin.. dia pasti akan datang suatu saat nanti.."

Kalimat final dari Chanyeol membuat kedua sejoli yang menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk menemani Chanyeol di ruang OSIS itu bungkam.

_Flashback End

**~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~**

[ _Maybe I'm wrong, Maybe I'm right_

_Maybe I just let you walk by_

_What can I say_

_Maybe I've known you all my life_

_Is she the one? Is It Today?_

_Will I turn the corner_

_See my future in a beautifull face_

_Maybe~... _]

Chanyeol hanya merutuki dirinya yang sekarang bak orang idiot; mulut ternganga dengan mata yanng membulat sempurna, jangan lupakan hidung mancungnya yanng kembang kempis seperti ikan yang kehabisan air, eh?

Dihadapannya, sesosok yeoja manis mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Bagaimana tidak, hei baru sehari ia menghabiskan waktu belajarnya di Shinhwa dan sekarang seorang siswa tinggi yang tak ia kenal menyeretnya dan menguncinya dengan tatapan _intens _dari mata bulatnya!

Tak jauh dari mereka sesosok _evil prince_ mengukir _smirk_ yang khas di wajah datarnya. Hahaha.. sifat jahilnya memang tak jauh berbeda dengan hyung-nya yang merupakan alumni terbaik dan sekarang magang menjadi guru matematika di Shinhwa; Cho Kyuhyun.

"hohoho... Chan hyung... bodoh! Masa ingin berkenalan saja harus dengan ekspresi idiot seperti itu?" cibirnya.

Kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Park Chanyeol yang kian terlihat, err~ aneh? _Well, _itulah yang ada di fikiran Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun? Yeah.. Byun Baekhyun..

"maaf... aku harus pergi. Gyu eonni sudah menungguku di kelas vocal sekarang.." perlahan suara lembut itu mengalun, kian membuat Chanyeol terbius.

"..."

"aigoo~... eotteokhaji?" gumam Baekhyun, namun tak Chanyeol pedulikan -_-

~**DEG**

Chanyeol secara refleks mengusap dadanya. Enntah mengapa disaat Baekhyun melepaskan genggamannya, jantung Chanyeol berdetak dengan sangat keras; menimbulkan efek sesak dan rasa sakit di ulu hatinya. Ia hanya mampu menatap nanar ke arah punggung kecil yang kian jauh.

"harusnya kau langsung utarakan apa maksudmu menyeretnya, hyung!" sebuah suara membuat Chanyeol menoleh malas. Yup, Cho Sehun yang asyik memainkan psp-nya berujar datar.

"huh... tahu apa kau, Hun?" tanya Chanyeol sarkastik.

"setidaknya nasib cintaku lebih mulus dari otak jeniusmu yang langsung mati disaat menghadapi gadis polos macam Byun Baekhyun.." cibirnya kemudian.

"terserah.."

Chanyeol berlalu. Oh.. _mood_-nya berantakan. Pasti imbasnya kelas gitarnya. Lebih baik ia segera meminta izin pada Myungsoo saem.. atau setidaknya pada _Miss_ Jaejong saja? Yayaya.. _Miss_ Jaejong itu kakaknya Myungsoo saem =.=

"Chanyeol-ssi?" suara lembut dari _Miss_ Sungyeol a.k.a _Miss_ Lee membuatnya berdecak. Hei, bukankah ia sudah mengatakan jika ia _bad mood_ sekarang?

"nde..?"

"bisa ikut ke kelas vocal, sekarang? Mr. Shim membutuhkan bantuanmu..."

"nde, saem.."

Chanyeol melangkah dengan gontai. Ia masuk kedalam kelas vocal dengan malas. Namun, mendadak semangatnya bergolak ketika dilihatnya gadis pujaannya yang sibuk dengan berlembar – lembar partitur nada dan recokan couple WooGyu yang asyik bernyanyi ria.

"ish... oppa.. hentikan nyanyian sumbangmu itu.." gerutu Baekhyun membuat Sunggyu terkekeh.

"Namoo – ah... kau dengar itu?" sambung Sunggyu disambut wajah melas Woohyun.

"aku tahu, kau sebenarnya iri padaku Gyu-ie.." balasnya ngawur.

[ _She's Anything but typical, a sweet surprise_

_No matter what she's looking at the bright side_

_It's gonna be worth it_

_'Cause that's what love is_

_I'll Keep searching for my kind of perfect_ ]

"Byun Baekhyun, tolong nyanyikan lagu halaman 15 di buku yang sedang kau pegang!" suara tegas dari Mr. Shim membuat beberapa siswa terlonjak.

"nde saem^^"

Baekhyun mulai melangkah, namun, iris sipitnya membelak sempurna ketika bersinggungan dengan pemuda tinggi yang duduk di belakang grand piano yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Sebisa mungkin ia mengontrol detak jangtungnya yang berpacu, eh?

Dentingan lembut mulai terdengar, membuat beberapa yeoja yang memang menggilai Chanyeol terpekik namun mereka tahan sekuat tenaga.

[ Baekhyun ]

It's cause you took my breath away

If I should die before I wake

Losing you is like livin in a world with no air__

[ Chanyeol ]

I'm here alone didn't wanna leave

My heart won't move it's incomplete

Wish there was a way that I could make you understand

[ Together ]

But how do you expect me

To live alone with just me_  
><em>Cause my world revolves around you

It's so hard for me to breathe

CHORUS

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air

Can't live can't breathe with no air

It's how I feel whenever you aint there

Theres no air no air_  
><em>BRIDGE  
>Got me out here in the water so deep<p>

Tell me how you gone breathe without me

If you aint here I just can't breathe

Theres no air no air__

**~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~**

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan. Ia merasa aneh dengan tingkah laku teman sekelasnya itu. Ia bahkan tak tahu menahu tentang namja jangkung itu. Namun, namja itu selalu muncul dimana saja Baekhyun berada.

Seperti kali ini, Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan tugas – tugas yang _Miss_ Lee berikan di minggu – minggu awal ia berada di Shinhwa, tiba – tiba namja itu muncul dan membantunya untuk membawa setumpuk buku tebal berisi lagu – lagu klasik dari Beethoven dan Mozart di ruang _music_.

Oh, Baekhyun sebenarnya takut. Yeah.. sepanjang koridor yang mereka – Baekhyun dan namja itu – lewati.. aura membunuh terus menguar. Selain dari yeoja – yeioja genit; ada juga sunbae mesum yang menatapnya lapar. Jangan lupa aura hitam yang meguar dari namja di sampingnya -_-

Dikejauhan dilihatnya sang 'eonni' yang nampak bertengkar kecil dengan sang kekasih. Sepertinya bukan masalah kecil_batin Baekhyun. Oh.. Sunggyu bahkan menangis tersedu – sedu.

"Namoo pabbo!" umpat Sunggyu tertahan.

"ya~ chagiya.. dengarkan penjelasanku.."

Baekhyun mematung. Apalagi disaat ia lihat sosok gadis yang ia yakini menjadi sumber keributan kedua 'kakak'nya. Ia tahu betul siapa gadis itu. Ji Eun.. ya.. Ji Eun. Mantan kekasih Nam Woo Hyun.

"o-oppa.." lirihnya; membuat Woohyun berjengit.

"B-Baekhyunie... eonni-mu salah faham... aku tak melakukan apa – apa dengan Ji Eun. Sungguh... aku berani bersumpah atas nama Tuhan sekalipun.."

Suara Woohyun yang bergetar membuat Baekhyun mengernyit. Ia tahu, jika demikian, Woohyun tidak berbohong. Ok, ia akui jika eonni-nya itu pencemburu dan mudah tersulut emosinya jika menyangkut masa lalu Woohyun -_-

"oppa.. untuk sementara, biarkan Gyu eonni sendiri.. aku takut nanti dia malah bertindak nekat jika oppa dekat – dekat dengannya.."

"..."

Woohyun hanya menatap kosong ke arah jalan yang tadi kekasinya lalui. Namja yang sedari tadi mengikuti Baekhyun terus membisu. Ia baru tahu jika sosok Woohyun yang tak beda jauh dengannya itu sosok yang err~ sangat bergantung pada gadisnya.

Kini, namja itu tersenyum. Ia tahu jika gadis yang terus diikutinya itu sosok yang berbeda jauh dengan kebanyakan gadis di sini. Oh, hatinya yang lembut setimpal dengan wajah polosnya. Demi Tuhan, ia jadi makin bersikeras untuk mendapatkan hati gadis itu J

**~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~~ My Kind Of Perfect ~**

[ _They say give it time, Give it time, and it will fall in line_

_But I keep wondering how and when_

_And why I haven't met you_

_But maybe I'm wrong, Maybe I'm right_

_Is She the one? Is it today?_

_Will I turn the corner_

_See my future in a beautifull face_

_Maybe _]

_**Chanyeol Pov_**

Aku menatap datar beberapa yeoja yang bergelantungan di lenganku. Hei, aku manusia, dan kalian itu berat tahu?!

"oppa.. kenapa oppa terus mengikuti gadis kampung itu, eoh?" suara cempreng Yejin membuatku memutar bola mataku malas.

_'kau lebih kampungan dan norak!_' gerutuku dalam hati.

"oppa.. kau terlalu tampan untuknya.."

_'dan kau terlalu jelek untukku'_

"oppa... apa kau akan tetap menunggu gadis idamanmu? Tidakkah oppa melihat kami disini?"

_'well, aku tak perlu menunggu lagi, dan apa itu? Melihat kalian? Cih, untuk apa ku lihat wajah polesan dan plastik macam kalian..'_

"oppa.."

"oppa.."

~**Brakk**

Aku langsung beranjak ketika ku dapati sosok Baekhyun yang tiba – tiba berlari setelah melihatku dan yeoja – yeoja tengik itu. Aish.. dia berlari sangat kencang. Huu.. kenapa aku berharap jika ia cemburu melihatku tadi?

_**Chanyeol Pov End_**

_'kenapa? Kenapa hatiku sakit saat melihat namja itu dikelilingi yeoja – yeoja pesolek itu? Dan kenapa aku merasa tak terima saat meliat respon namja yang jelas – jelasan tak ku kenal itu? Ya Tuhan... dadaku sesak.. kena_'_

**~brukk**

Yeoja mungil itu tersungkur setelah tubuh mungilnya bertubrukan dengan sosok yeoja tinggi dengan wajah yang angkuh. Oh, siapa sih yang tak kenal Melanie Lee,si _captain cheerledance_ itu. Meskipun Baekhyun – yeoja mungil itu – berstatus sebagai siswa baru pun langsung mengenalnya -_-

"dasar ceroboh! Jadi kau, yeoja yang di gadangkan menjadi gadis idaman Yeol oppa, eoh?"

"gadis idaman? Aku? Yeol? Aku bahkan tak tahu siapa itu Yeol oppa-kalian.. dan.. maaf Melanie-ssi..aku sedang terburu – buru.."

"cih, tak usah berpura – pura polos!"

"Mel, hentikan!"

Lengkingan suara lain menghentikan aksi brutal Melanie yang sudah bersiap untuk menjambak (?) rambut panjang Baekhyun. Oh, Baekhyun sangat berterima kasih pada gadis dengan wajah asing tersebut.

"eonni.. kenapa eonni mengganggu acara senang – senangku, isshh.."

"eonni tak suka dengan sikap kasarmu!" gadis itu menggeram membuat Melanie dan dua orang temannya, Juliane dan Jaeyoon bersungut; meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termenung.

"mian Baekhyun-ssi.. adikku memang seperti itu.."

"gwaenchana Tia-ssi.. dan gansamhanida atas bantuanmu...^^"

"ahahaha.. santai saja. Aku hanya ingin menjaga bidadari Yeol oppa saja.." ujar Tia menggoda.

"MWO?"

Tia terkikik. Ia bahkan langsung berlari mendapati ekspresi kesal yang Baekhyun tampilkan. Hohoho.. wajah imutnya sangat membuat Tia – sebenarnya – tak tahan untuk mencubitnya. Tapi, dia masih ingin selamat, itu saja -_-

Tak berapa lama waktu berselang, sosok namja tinggi nan tampan memasuki ruangan dimana Baekhyun termenung. Oh, gurat khawatir tercipta di wajah menawan itu. Baekhyun yang sedang asyik memainkan rambut panjangnya tersentak kaget; dan langsung melangkahkan kaki mungilnya lagi bermaksud menjauhi namja yang sempat memporak porandakan hati dan fikirannya, eh?

"Baek, Baekhyun-ah.. tunggu~!" suara bass namja itu terdengar.

"..."

**~TEP**

Namja itu mengukir senyum lega. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menangkap (?) lengan sang gadis. Baekhyun terus menunduk, menghindari tatapan meneduhkan dari namja yang tingginya 11 cm lebih dari postur mungil – namun – menggemaskan.

"apa kau marah, Baek?"

"maaf.. aku tak mengenalmu.."

"ah... geureyeo? Perkenalkan.. aku Park Chanyeol, dan.. aku sudah mematenkan jika kau adalah gadis idamanku.."

"..."

Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya. Oh, mata sipitnya membulat sempurna mendengar pernyataan sang namja. Kini, samar – samar rona kemerahan hinggap di pipi _chubby_-nya. Ya Tuhan... namja di depannya ini sangat tampan /

"w-wae?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"tangsineun nae yeoja?"

**~DEG**

Baekhyun tak berkutik. Apalagi, wajah namja itu hanya terpaut 2 jari dari wajahnya. Huftt.. wajah Baekhyun tambah merona.

"ta-tapi.."

"mian.. aku tak menerima penolakan.."

"huh.. pemaksa.." cibir gadis itu seraya mem_pout_-kan bibir mungilnya; kian membuat Chanyeol – namja itu – gemas.

"tapi kau suka, kan?"

**~blush..**

"..." Baekhyun menunduk. Demi apa, ia benar – benar malu.

Perlahan, wajah manisnya terangkat. Di dapatinya wajah tampan Chanyeol yang mnegukir senyum lembut. Kian mempertegas wajah tampan pahatan Yang MahaKuasa.

"saranghae, Byun Baekhyun. Dan.. kau adalah gadis yang selama ini ku tunggu kehadirannya."

"..nde?"

"dan panggil aku oppa, Yeollie atau apapun..."

"Dobi?"

"ku anggap itu jadi panggilan sayangmu untuku, _baby smurf_"

"..mwo? _Baby smurf_? Apa mak_"

~**chuu**

Kecupan lembut mumbuat omelan yang sudah Baekhyun siapkan terhenti. Oh, wajah manisnya kian memerah.. apalagi ketika didapatinya bayangan Sunggyu yang ternganga, dan Woohyun yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sial! _Firs kiss-_nya diambil oleh raksasa ini!

"Saranghae jeongmal.. dan.. kau.. adlah pemilik hatiku seutuhnya.." kalimat manis menutup peristiwa yang benar – benar membuat jantung Baekhyun nyaris meledak jika mengingatnya.

_I'll keep searching for my kind of perfect..._

**-= The End =-**

**Epilogue :**

Chanyeol melangkah dengan terburu. Ia terus mengedarkan pandangan; mencari sosok Baekhyun yang benar – benar menghilang. Harusnya ia ikut kelas _athletic_ saja; bila perlu diterjunkan di olimpiade sebagai atlet sprinting guna mewakili sekolahnya_batin Chanyeol nelangsa -_-

"oppa.. masuklah keruang basket, dan kau akan bertemu dengan gadismu!" suara lembut seseorang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum samar.

Disana, tepat disamping loker khusus anggota club basket, seorang Tia Hwang tengah berdiri dengan anggunnya. Jangan lupakan senyum cantik yang tersemat di wajah manisnya.

"ne.. gomawo saeng.."

"cheonma oppa.."

Tia tersenyum. Ia hanya ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk kakak sepupunya itu. Ia mulai melangkah; bermaksud mengunjungi sang kekasih yang sibuk dengan kelas bahasanya, Kevin Wu.

**Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ selesai juga FF-nya.**

**Maafkan Shika yang suka gantungin FF #digantung readers.  
><strong>

**Salam ChanBaek Shipper ^^v**


	4. Chapter 4 : Present For Me?

Present For Me?

Tittle : Present For Me?

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Can You Find by Yourself *evilsmirk

Recommended song :

David `Archie` Archuleta – A Thousand Miles

Cast :

Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**) as Park Chan Yeol ( **박찬열**)

Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**) as Byun Baek Hyun ( **변백현**)

Other Cast

**Disclaimer : FanFic murni milik Shika.. Alur / plot juga milik Shika. Jika ada kesamaan cerita, Shika minta maaf. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan (?).**

**Para Cast milik Allah SWT, Orang tua, Agensi, fans, serta diri mereka sendiri. Shika hanya meminjam nama mereka untuk meramaikan FF yang Shika buat :3.**

**Warning! : OOC, AU, GS a.k.a Gender switch. DLDR! No FLAME, No PLAGIATISM! No SIDERS! No COPAS! ( **_Except with some reason 0:) _**)**

**Budayakan RCL..**

**Kritik dan Saran yang membangun sangat diperlukan d.**

* * *

><p>∞ <strong>Happy Reading ∞<strong>

Seorang yeoja mungil hanya menatap sendu seseorang yang berada jauh darinya. Tatapan sendunya mampu membuat siapapun pasti akan ikut merasakan luka yang kini dirasakan sang gadis. Ayolah.. ada apa denganmu, eummm?

"Baekhyun – ssi?"

Seruan seseorang membuatnya mendongak. Ia hanya membulatkan matanya lucu disaat ia tahu siapa yang menyerukan namanya.

"Kris oppa?"

"..."

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Kris hanya terseyum tipis mendapati ekspresi menggemaskan yang tadi Baekhyun – sang gadis – perlihatkan.

Ia ikut memperhatikan seorang namja yang sibuk melukis di kejauhan. Iris tajamnya terus mengikuti gerak – gerik sang namja.

'__menarik_' batinnya.

Hey, jangan kalian fikir Kris seorang yang err~ kalian pasti tahu sendiri. Ia masih straight. Yup.. ia bahkan 'agak' menyukai gadis disampingnya ini. Tapi sayang.. sang gadis ternyata calon saudara iparnya (?).

"oh.. ada apa denganmu, Baekhyun – ssi?" tanya Kris heran – lebih tepatnya berpura – pura heran – . Karena, sebenarnya ia tahu penyebab dari mendungnya wajah manis seorang Byun Baekhyun.

"aish.. jangan memanggilku seformal itu oppa~.. Bukankah kita akan jadi saudara? Atau jangan – jangan kau tak suka jika Baekbeom oppa menikah dengan noona – mu?" tuduh Baekhyun membuat Kris terkejut.

"aniyo~ jangan berfikir yang ane_ Ya!"

Baru saja Kris akan menjelaskan, Baekhyun sudah terlebih dahulu bangkit dan berlari =_=. Hal itu tentu mengundang kerutan – kerutan aneh (?) di dahi sang _Canadian Prince_. Ia hanya menggeleng kecil, dan langsung terhenyak disaat tepukan halus menapak sempurna di bahu tegapnya.

'_jangan bilang kalau ada yeoja cantik tapi berwajah pucat , dan parahnya tak bernyawa dan terbang melayang di belakangku..'_

Ayolah Tn. Wu~ anda terlalu berlebihan =..=

Mana ada hantu di siang bolong begini? Aku tahu jika yang kau fikirkan adalah seorang hantu wanita yang menurut rumor menunggui pohon sakura di belakangmu, eoh?

"Kris sunbae~"

Suara berat seseorang yang baru saja mampir (?) di gendang telinga Kris, membuat sang empunya telinga tersenyum senang karena pemikiran 'parno' – nya baru saja tersingkirkan. Heh~ jangan salahkan dirinya yang terkenal dingin berubah jadi sosok yang benar – benar Out of Character karena kelakuan anak – anak disekolah yang suka bercerita cerita mistis nan horror (?) *_termasuk jari tangan dan otak Shika yang sebenarnya seenaknya -.-_*.

"nde?"

Sahutnya sembari membalikkan tubuh jangkungnya. Ia tersenyum – lagi – disaat ia tahu siapa pemilik suara bass tersebut.

"sedang apa sunbae disini?" tanya hoobae ber – _name tag _`Park Chan Yeol` tersebut.

"aku? Tentu saja beristirahat.." jawab Kris ambigu, membuat Chanyeol mengangkat alisnya bingung.

"tidak biasanya sunbae beristirahat disini.." gumam Chanyeol yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kris.

"memangnya ada orang lain selain aku yang biasa beristirahat disini?" pancing Kris.

"ada Sunbae.. seorang yeoja mungil, rambut caramel dan yah.. dia ketua club vocal.." ungkap Chanyeol dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"whoaa~ kau 'juga' memperhatikannya.." ujar Kris takjub sembari menekan kata juga, membuat dahi Chanyeol berkerut.

"maksud sunbae?"

"ayolah, Yeol. Jangan naif begitu~ darimana kau tahu jika Baekhyun adalah ketua club vocal dan bertubuh mungil, sedangkan kalian tak pernah berinteraksi.."

"..."

"Yeol?"

"Baekhyun? Nuguya?" Chanyeol nampak bingung.

Dan...

Plok!

Kris sukses memukul dahinya pelan mendapati respon Chanyeol yang – menurutnya – tidak logis. Hei.. disini siapa yang bodoh?

"Baekhyun itu.. yeoja yang sering duduk disini.." gerutu Kris.

"eoh, jadi si mungil itu bernama Baekhyun?"

Kris mengangguk kecil. Dalam hatinya ia terus memaki sifat sok tahu – nya yang justru menjadi boomerang untuk mempermalukan dirinya sendiri *poor Kris xD #ditabok -_-

"oh iya, Yeol.. aku permisi.."

Kris segera bangkit dan melangkah tergesa meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terus menatapnya dengan tatapan... antara bingung, heran dan yah~ curiga (?)

_ Baekhyun's home, 04.00 p.m. ( KST )_

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya pelan. Bukankah perayaan hari jadinya yang ke – 16 nanti malam?

Lalu, haruskah ia merayakan ulang tahunnya dengan kisah cinta yang tak semulus prestasinya?.

Ia bahkan menatap sebal ke foto sang oppa – Baekbeom – yang tengah berpose dengan seorang yeoja cantik bermarga Wu dan sebentar lagi akan berganti marga yang sama dengannya.

"aigoo~ anak eomma yang cantik, kenapa cemberut.. eum?"

Suara lembut sang eomma membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, dan beranjak mendekati sang eomma hanya untuk memeluknya; menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya pada sosok wanita yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

"eomma... eotteokhae?" lirihnya membuat wanita paruh baya dihadapannya bingung.

"wae?"

"aku.. aku patah hati eomma (T_T) .."

"..."

Eommanya hanya berekspresi 0_0 khas miliknya. Ia terkejut mendengar penuturan putri bungsunya. Pasalnya, si Manis Baekhyun belum pernah bercerita jika ia menyukai seorang namja.

"jadi, anak eomma ini baru saja jatuh cinta, eoh?" tanya beliau menggoda.

~**blushhh**

"eomma~!" rengeknya manja.

"arraseo~. Memangnya siapa namja yang berhasil menaklukan aegya eomma yang satu ini, eumm?"

"eumm.. dia sunbae Baekkie eomma~. Dia satu tingkat dibawah Kris oppa.."

"geure? Lalu.. dia anak yang seperti apa?"

"hmm.. dia pangeran sekolah, kapten tim basket dan club judo.. hobinya melukis, bermain gitar dan rapp.. dia juga anak pemilik sekolah.."

Ny. Byun menganga mendengar penuturan sang putri yang bisa dibilang detail – sangat – . apakah anaknya benar – benar terpesona pada sosok namja itu?

"eomma?"

"..."

"eomma?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas pasrah tatkala mendapati sang eomma yang terdiam dengan mata yang tak berkedip sama sekali. Ia memijit keningnya; pertanda jika ia benar – benar stress.

**`tap`**

**`tap`**

**`tap`**

Derap langkah seseorang membuat Baekhyun berjengit. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi awalnya yang sedang duduk dengan sang eomma di tepian ranjang _Queen Size_-nya.

Ia tampak menggurutu kecil.. Ny. Byun malah melamun =_=

**~tep**

**`Cklek`**

**~Kriettt**

Ketika pintu terbuka lebar, terpampang (?) sempurna seorang namja tampan dengan senyum merekah. Ya, Byun Baekbeom nama namja itu. Bisa ditebak, kan.. siapa Byun Baekbeom?

"oppa.. bogoshiepposeoo~" gelanyut Baekhyun manja.

"nado Baekhyunie~"

"bagaimana kabar oppa? Kenapa oppa jarang menghubungi kami, eoh?" omel Baekhyun kesal.

"mianhae saeng.. oppa harus berkutat dengan berkas – berkas penting sampai tengah malam. Jadi.. mana sempat menghubungimu. Lagipula, bukankah disini dan di Amerika berbeda waktu, eumm?"

"ne.. arraseo.. oh iya... Ya! Eomma!"

"..."

Baekbeom hanya ternganga mendapati sang adik berteriak kencang. Sedangkan sang ibu masih dalam acaranya, melamun -.-

"aigooo~ Kyaaa! Beom – ah.. kenapa tak mengabari eomma jika kau pulang hari ini, eoh?" akhirnya Ny. Byun sadar -_-"

'_heuh.. dari tadi eomma kemana saja?_' batin Baekbeom miris.

"eomma bukankah nanti malam pesta perayaan ulang tahun uri Baekhyun.. mana mungkin aku tak kembali. Lagipula urusan di New York sudah ku selesaikan." Jelas Baekbeom.

"eoh.. jam berapa sekarang?"

"03.00 p.m... wae eomma?"

Ny. Byun tak menanggapi pertanyaan putra sulungnya, beliau malah beranjak dari kamar sang putri dan melangkah menuju pekarangan rumahnya yang teramat luas. Sekedar informasi (?) keluarga Byun masuk daftar keluarga kaya di Korea.

Tn. Byun pemilik B Corp. Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang fashion, design grafis dan elektronika. Byun Baekbeom merupakan lulusan Kyunghee University dan meneruskan gelar masternya di Harvard University. Sekarang ia menjabat sebagai CEO di cabang B group yang kebetulan berdiri dengan kokohnya di jantung kota New York.

Byun Baekhyun?

Eoh, tak usah diperinci lagi. Yang jelas, ia bersekolah di School Performing of Arts, ketua club vocal, selalu meraih peringkat pertama dikelasnya, ia benci serangga dan ketinggian ( jangan lupa sensitivitasnya pada hawa dingin ). Satu lagi, yeoja yang menyukai sunbaenya err~ Park Chanyeol.

"eomma, eodisseo?" tanya Baekbeom sebal karena diacuhkan eommanya tercinta.

"memastikan jika persiapan untuk nanti malam sudah 100%. Dan.. Bawalah adikmu ke salon!"

"..."

Hening...

Sangat hening sampai tiba – tiba...

"MWO? ANDWAE~~!"

Baekbeom terkekeh geli. Pasalnya, sang adik berteriak kencang sembari membulatkan matanya lucu. Benar – benar reaksi yang berlebihan hanya karena mendapat perintah yang menyebalkan – menurut Baekhyun – yaitu pergi ke salon dan berdandan.

Chanyeol menatap lurus ke arah sebuah cermin besar dikamarnya. Ia nampak tampan dengan tuxedo hitamnya. Oh.. ia sebenarnya tak suka memakai pakaian formal seperti ini.

"Channie~ kau sudah selesai, sayang?" suara lembut seseorang membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"ne, noona.. seperti yang noona lihat. Oh iya.. jika noona bersedia menungguku.. aku ingin berganti baju saja."

"wae? Kau sudah terlihat tampan, Chan."

"arayo. Keunde.. aku tak mau terlihat lebih tua dari usiaku.." jawab Chanyeol sarkastik.

"oh.. araseo.. noona tunggu 10 menit" Yoora – noona Chanyeol – segera meninggalkan sang adik yang asyik memilah pakaian yang akan ia kenakan.

"nde.." Chanyeol mengangguk sembari menarik 2 – 3 buah blazer sekaligus.

Yoora menunggu Chanyeol yang berganti pakaian dengan memainkan ponsel pintarnya. Ia melirik ke lengan kirinya; tempat arloji metalik favoritnya.

07.00 p.m.

Yeoja cantik hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Ia tersentak disaat sepasang lengan melingkar erat di bahunya.

"kemana Chanyeol?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat kedua pipinya bersemu merah. Ia hanya menatap malu pemuda bermarga Lee tersebut. Ia mengelus punggung tangan Donghae yang melingkari lehernya.

"ganti baju, oppa.. wae?"

"ani.. kita berangkat dulu saja, otteo?"

"eumm.. kajja."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sang kakak dan calon kakak iparnya hanya menggeleng, dan melangkah menuju ruang pribadinya disamping tangga. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkisan.. berbentuk persegi panjang. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan ekspresi si penerima hadiah darinya.

Ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya kearah volvo hitam yang terparkir dihalaman rumahnya. Ia masih asyik membayangkan kejadian – kejadian indah yang mungkin akan ia alami. Entah kenapa _feeling_-nya begitu kuat tentang sosok yeoja yang ia kagumi ah.. ani.. sebenarnya ia cintai sejak yeoja itu masuk Senior High School.

Baekhyun mengerucut sebal, menyadari jika sang kakak tengah meledeknya dengan kekehan kecil. Ia kesal karena sudah 3 jam ia di salon, namun belum juga selesai proses make over-nya. Bahkan baru proses penataan rambutnya yang lurus itu =_=

"Baekbeom oppa~!"

Seruan seorang yeoja membuat Baekbeom menoleh. Nampak yeoja tersebut berlari kearahnya dengan peluh yang bercucuran. Kentara betul jika yeoja itu kelelahan.

"aigoo~ sedang apa kau disini, Claire?" tanya Baekbeom heran pada yeoja berdarah Korea – _Netherland _tersebut.

"aniyoo.. aku hanya memastikan jika namja di salon ini kau.. ternyata benar."

Yeoja bermata hazel itu tersenyum kecil. Tak berapa lama, ia mengedarkan pandangannya disekitar salon.

"sedang apa oppa disini?" tanyanya antusias.

"mengantar Baekhyun. Hari ini ia ulang tahun dan harus disulap menjadi Tuan Puteri." Jawab Baekbeom riang.

"aigoo~ aku tak menyangka jika Baekhyun hari ini berulang tahun. Oh iya oppa, sampaikan salamku untuknya, nde? Aku permisi. Ada _client _yang sudah menunggu 2 menit yang lalu. Anyeong, oppa!"

"Anyeong~"

Baekbeom menggeleng tak percaya jika adik kelasnya itu kini mejadi seorang fotografer terpopuler se-Korea. Bahkan hasil jepretannya yang memang mengandung nilai estetika yang tinggi itu berhasil menarik minat _client _dari daratan Benua Eropa.

Tak berapa lama, tepukan halus seseorang dibahunya membuat Baekbeom tersentak. Ah.. ternyata _stylish _yang tadi me-_make up _Baekhyun.

"Tn. Byun.. kami telah selesai merias Nona Muda Byun.." ujar _stylish _ber-_name tag_ Lee Eun Hye.

"ne.. gansamhanida Eun Hye-ssi.."

Baekbeom bangkit dari posisi awalnya, dan segera melangkah untuk menjemput (?) sang adik yang telah dirombak (?) total gayanya.

Dengan langkah pasti, Baekbeom memasuki salon tersebut. Dan hasilnya? Ia ternganga sempurna. Adiknya... bak seorang bidadari yang turun dari kahyangan.

"Bakhyunnie~ neomu yeoppeo.."

"gumawo oppa.."

"ah.. kajja, appa, eomma dan yang lain sudah menunggu sedari tadi. Sekali lagi gumawo, Eun Hye-ssi.."

Baekbeom dan Baekhyun meninggalkan salon tersebut dengan ekspresi puas. Meskipun Baekhyun hanya di _make up _natural, ia tetap terlihat cantik karena wajah asli Baekhyun yang elok rupawan meski tanpa polesan apapun.

"oppa.. aku takut."

"gwaenchana Baekhyunnie~.. oppa yakin namja yang kau sukai akan bertekuk lutut padamu.." goda Baekbeom, membuat kedua pipi _chubby _sang adik memerah sempurna.

"aihh.. terserah oppa mau mengatakan apa..."

Baekbeom mengedikkan bahunya. Dan ia segera memarkirkan _Bugati veyron dark blue _miliknya di tempat parkir yang tersedia.

"jja... kita sampai^^" ujar Baekbeom ceria.

"MWO? Oppa.. aku takut~"

"..." Baekbeom hanya menepuk halus surai karamel milik sang adik.

Dengan segera, Baekbeom keluar dari mobil hasil jerih payahnya selama membawahi cabang B Group di Jepang 5 Tahun lalu. Ia mengitari mobil _sport_ mewahnya, dan bergegas membukakan pintu untuk sang adik.

"Nona Byun... ada pangeran yang sudah menunggumu, kajja berangkat.." Baekbeom terus menggoda.

"gomawo oppa.." jawab Baekhyun sarkastik.

Baekhyun memasuki area pesta. Sorakkan hadirin kembali mengundang rona merah yang menjalar di wajah mulusnya. Ia benar – benar malu. Biasanya.. sosok Baekhyun hanya akan membiarkan rambut panjangnya terkuncir asal, dengan kemeja santai dan jeans sederhana. Jangan lupakan _flat shoes_ yang tak pernah absen menghias kaki mungilnya.

Seluruh tamu undangan tak pernah melepas pandangan mereka dari sosok yeoja manis yang merupakan puteri bungsu keluarga Byun tersebut. Termasuk seorang namja tinggi yang sedang berdiri disamping kakak perempuannya.

"Lihat Yeol.. ia cantik bukan? Ia masih _single_, lho~"

"arayeo.. bahkan noona tak tahu lebih tentangnya daripada aku..." Chanyeol – namja tinggi tadi – mengeluarkan _smirk_ andalannya membuat Yoora bergidik ngeri.

'_ada apa dengan adikku?_' batinnya heran.

Baekhyun menoleh kesana – kemari memastikan jika seseorang yang ia harapkan kehadirannya berani menunjukan batang hidungnya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Ia menghela nafas pelan pertanda menyerah.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kaki mungilnya meninggalkan area khusus tamu yang merupakan teman seangkatannya. Ia tak memperdulikan siulan – siulan aneh dari rekan sejawatnya, atau bisikan – bisikan iri dari yeoja disekitarnya.

"Hai, Baekhyun.." Sapa seseorang dengan suara bass khasnya, membuat langkahnya terhenti.

"Hai, juga..." ucapnya dengan terbata disaat ia tahu siapa yang menyapanya.

"eung~ chukhae, nde?"

"gomawo^^"

Kedua orang itu terdiam dengan rasa gugup yang mendominasi. Mereka tersenyum canggung, sebelum berpamitan.

"aku pergi dulu, nde?"

"nde.. hati – hati Yoosung oppa.."

"nde.."

Namja bernama Yoosung itu mengangguk kecil sembari tersenyum ramah. Yah.. asal kalian tahu saja, jika Yoosung itu kakak kelas Baekhyun saat SMP yang sempat menyatakan perasaannya, namun hingga saat ini Baekhyun belum memberi kepastian #poor Yoosung oppa :D *ditabok Classmates

Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol menatapnya dengan tajam seolah – olah ia tengah memergoki (?) kekasihnya tengah berselingkuh.

Disaat Baekhyun berjalan kearah kedua orang tuanya berada, tiba – tiba muncul seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata – rata.. menghalangi langkahnya.

"ingat aku, nona Byun?" sapa namja tadi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"..." Baekhyun yang syok hanya mampu membelalakkan mata sipitnya.

"Baekhyun?" pemuda tadi memastikan.

"oppa?"

"nde.. kau ingat aku, kan?"

"aish.. mana bisa aku melupakan oppa-ku yang paling nakal?" sebal Baekhyun membuat pemuda tadi terkekeh geli.

"aigoo~ uri Baekhyuni sudah besar, nde? Saengil chukhae hamnida, nae saeng.."

"ne oppa.. gumapta^^" Baekhyun tersenyum menampilkan eyesmile indahnya, membuat Chayeol gemas sendiri.

'_aigoo Byun Baekhyun.. kau membuatku tak tahan untuk menerkam_ mwo? Apa yang kau fikirkan Park Chanyeol?'_

Pemuda tadi hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapi 'adik kecil'nya yang makin terlihat imut meski usianya sudah bukan anak – anak lagi. Ya.. Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis remaja yang emosinya masih bisa dibilang labil.

Beruntung pemuda tadi mengambil jurusan psikologi, tentu saja ia tahu suasana hati pemuda lain yang sejak awal ia perhatikan, eh?

"oppa.. mana Ahjumma Lee?" tanya Baekhyun kemudian.

"oh.. eomma sedang menjemput abeoji di bandara." Pemuda itu menghela nafas, "dan.. asal kau tahu, Baekhyunnie~ namja tiang itu terus memperhatikanmu.." sambungnya diiringi seringai jahil.

"namja tiang? Eodisseo Kwang oppa?"

"..."

Namja tadi – Lee Kwanghaeng – hanya tersenyum, dan mengerahkan telunjuknya kearah Chanyeol yang terus menggerutu di samping _cake_ tinggi. Baekhyun? Hanya ternganga.

= Skip time =

Pesta dimulai. Kedatangan Tn. Byun dan Tn. Lee dari Bandara membuat beberapa tamu berdecak. Ternyata, sosok Byun Baekhyun yang ceria dan sederhana sama sekali tak mencerminkan dia seorang puteri bungsu dari konglomerat Korea.

Tn dan Ny Byun memberikan sambutan mereka. Tak perlu menunggu waktu yang lama.. Baekhyun segera melangkah menuju panggung yang sudah tersedia. Disusul seorang Park_ Park Chanyeol?

"saya ucapkan terima kasih pada Tn dan Ny Byun... yang sudah memperkenankan saya sebagai pengisi acara. Kali ini saya akan mempersembahkan sebuah lagu khusus untuk teman kita... Byun Baekhyun..."

Alunan gitar mulai terdengar. Chanyeol fokus pada _grand piano_ dihadapannya. Ia mulai mengambil nafas, dan...

**When something's wrong, and too much to handle**

**Try to find somepeace of mind**

**Let it go...**

**Wait a minute, you know this road**

**It's gonna leave you on overload..**

**Yeah~**

'**Cause somebody cares, yeah~**

**I can see you hurting ( turn around )**

**I will be right there**

**Don't Run away, Don't Run away, Don't Run away..**

**When I reach out to you, look around**

**I will be right here**

**Don't Run away, Don't Run away, Don't Run away..**

**Tonight...Hmmm'**

Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Ia.. tahu betul apa maksud dari lagu yang Chanyeol lantunkan. Matanya mulai berkaca – kaca. Tanpa ia sadari, Chanyeol tak pernah mengalihkan fokusnya sejak awal ia bernyanyi. Senyum tipis tersemat di wajah tampannya.

**Don't make a sound, I'll be your voice**

**You don't need to be afraid**

**Anymore~**

**I'll Shine a light out in the dark**

**Guide you here no matter how far**

**Ooooooh yeah~**

'**Cause Somebody cares, oh yeah~~**

Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya. Kini, hanya alunan gitar _accoustic_ yang menemaninya. Seluruh tamu terhanyut akan suasana romantis yang Chanyeol ciptakan.

Chanyeol pun mulai melangkah mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang duduk disamping Baekbeom dan Kwanghaeng.

**Open Up..**

**Let it all out tonight, yeah~**

**Open Up..**

**And everything will be alright..**

( Cr : _David `Archie` Archuleta – Don't Run Away )_

Chanyeol menggenggam lembut tangan Baekhyun; membuat pemiliknya hanya mampu menunduk malu, bermaksud menyembunyikan rona merah yang hinggap dipipi _chubby _– nya. Membuat Kwanghaeng, Baekbeom dan kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"_so, would you be my girlfriend?_"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol mengundang riuh _audience_. Sang _prince of school _yang terkenal dingin dan pendiam itu mampu bersikap teramat manis? Hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun? Bahkan Donghae yang terkenal sebagai seorang guru paling romantis di SOPA itu disaat menyatakan perasaanya pada Park Yoora harus menunggu keadaan aula sekolah sepi :D

"oppa?"

"... aku menunggu jawabanmu, _princess _Byun.."

"_Yes, I will..._"

Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia. Ternyata keberaniannya ini berbuah manis. Tak sia – sia usahanya memantau Baekhyun 1 tahun terakhir. Hei, jangan menilai Chanyeol yang bersikap egois, Ok? Bukankah kalian juga akan seperti itu jika memang sudah jatuh pada pesona pasangan kalian, benar?

Chanyeol menarik lembut tubuh mungil Baekhyun, dan mengecup lembut kening sang yeojachingu. Dia berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaan kasih sayang tulusnya melalui kecupan itu. Tak lupa, ia menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan pada Baekhyun; setelah ia melepas tautan lembut itu.

"ige mwoya?" tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"buka saja, chagiya.."

~**Blushhh**

Sorak sorai kembali terdengar. Bagaimana tidak, Park Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun lembut dengan menggunakan _microphone _=.=

`srettt`

`bresk`

Baekhyun menatap kagum `hadiah` dari Chanyeol. Sebuah lukisan, dan lukisan itu... wajah mungil Baekhyun yang biasa duduk di bawah pohon sakura di taman belakang sekolah.

"oppa~ ini.."

"nde.. aku selama ini terus memperhatikanmu tanpa ada keinginan kuat untuk mendekatimu. Karena, ku fikir aku sudah kalah langkah oleh Kris hyung. Ternyata perkiraanku salah. Dan.. aku terus memperhatikanmu, sembari menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk menyerahkan lukisan ini. _Then.. it's time.. for show to you about my love.._"

"oppa.. gomawo.. jeongmal gomawo..."

**~Grepp**

Chanyeol segera merengkuh tubuh sang kekasih, disaat dirasakannya sang kekasih akan menumpahkan liquid dari hazelnya. Ia juga teharu, mendapat respon Baekhyun.

"saranghae, Baekhyunie~ jeongmal saranghanda.."

"nado oppa.. nado saranghaeee.."

**-= The End =-**

**Review ya chingudeul..**

**#salam ChanBaek shipper v(^^)v**

**#BAEKCROCHanyaMitos ._.**


	5. Chapter 5 : In The Twilight Dimness

**In The Twilight Dimness**

**(황혼의 어스레에)**

* * *

><p>Title : In the twilight dimness<p>

Author : Shouda Shikaku^^

Genre : Fluff, AU

Length : drabble, maybe?

Rating : T

Recommended song : Owl City – Super Honeymoon

Cast :

Uri ChanBaek (u~u)

Other Cast

_Disclaimer _: FF murni milik Shika, alur juga murni dari otak Shika yang kebetulan lagu mabok lagunya bang (?) Adam Young *dilempar batako*

Para pemain milik Allah SWT, Orang Tua, Agensi, Fans dan diri mereka sendiri, Shika Cuma minjem nama mereka doing (?). dan ChanBaek murni milik anak mereka (read:ChanBaek Hard Shipper *angkat banner*)

* * *

><p><strong>Sekedar Fict ringan dan manis tentang emak dan abah para CBHS :3<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Reading~..<strong>

**.**

**[ ...** **Beauty and passion**

**Stardust and high class scenes of popular teens ]**

**.  
><strong>

Seorang namja tampak serius memperhatikan gugusan indah bintang yang berkilauan dilangit Busan. Iris bulatnya tak pernah teralih dari hamparan indah bak kue ckelat dengan taburan meses putih di atas kepalanya.

Senyum indah terkembang sempurna diwajah tampannya. Jemari panjangnya pun tergerak untuk memetik asal sebuah intrumen akustik yang bertengger dengan manisnya di pangkuan sang namja. Terdengar dengan jelas alunan nada dari alat berdawai itu; nada – nada tak beratturan yang justru menambah nilai estetika tersendiri.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sesosok yeoja cantik, imut nan mungil mulai menapakkan kaki indahnya di dataran – yang ternyata – padang ilalang tersebut. Gerakan angin musim semi yang berhembus lembut memainkan surai kehitamannya. Leher jenjangnya terbungkus sempurna oleh sebuah benda rajut – syal – berwarna merah muda; hadiah dari kekasihnya.

Rona kemerahan menjalar sempurna di pipi chubby-nya; tatkala tanpa sengaja indera pendengarnya menangkap samar suara lembut namja yang masih asyik bergelut dengan gitar di pangkuannya. Senandung itu terdengar sempurna disaat sang gadis menangkap sedikit lirik... yang mungkin jika kalian paham.. reaksi kalian tak akan berbeda jauh dengan sang gadis. Yeah... blushing parah

"..._So lovely, She was everything to me_..."

Demi apapun, gadis itu merasakan kakinya berubah seperti jelly, kenyal, lemas dan tak bertenaga!

Dengan langkah malu – malu, gadis itu mulai mendekati namja yang ternyata juga meilngkarkan sebuah syal kuning di leher jenjangnya.

Gadis itu memainkan jemari lentiknya – gugup –

Sementara itu, sang namja yang menyadari kedatangan gadisnya – tanpa sang gadis tahu tentu saja – dengan spontan menghentikan permainan gitarnya. Surai pendek kehitamannya bergerak – bagai menari karena sapuan angin –

"akhirnya kau datang chagi.." bisik sang namja membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"o-oppa.. ku fikir kau tak sadar jika aku ke_"

"aish.. kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu yeobeo?"

Namja itu, meletakkan gitar yang ada di pangkuannya. Dengan segera ditariknya lengan mulus sang gadis, hingga gadis itu meringis karena jatuh terduduk di samping sang namja.

"appoyo~.." ringisnya pelan.

"appo, yeobbeo? Mianhanda~"

"gwaenchana, oppa^^"

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Membuat sang namja tersenyum gemas. Ya Tuhan... namja itu merasa beruntung memiliki yeoja mungil itu.

"Baekhyunie chagi.. kau tahu?"

"apa oppa?" yeoja itu bertanya sembari memiringkan kepalanya imut

Ya~! Demi apapun, Baekhyun~! Jangan membuat Chanyeol – namja itu – menyeranngmu dengan tidak elitnya ditempat seperti ini =_=

Gosh, Park Chanyeol! Kau terlalu sering bergaul dengan Kim Jong In, dan kakakmu Park Se Hun.. otak cemerlangmu jadi tercemar leh virus – virus mesum nan pervert mereka -_- *dibakar Sehun dan Jong In*

.

**[...****She was like a princess straight **_**  
><strong>_**From a dreamy castle in the air..****]  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>**.****  
><strong>

Chanyeol mengelus lembut punggung Baekhyun. Menyalurkan getaran – getaran penuh perasaan dan cinta tulus darinya melalui ulasan lembut. Baekhyun hanya mampu memjamkan mata sipitnya, menikmati dan meresapi setiap sentuhan namja yang dikasihinya.

~BLUSH

Perlahan rona kemerahan itu kembali muncul; menghiasi wajah cantik seorang Baekhyun. Ia juga bersyukur memiliki sosok suami seperti Chanyeol.

Tunggu! Suami? Park Chanyeol? SUAMI?

OK, Shika tidak salah ketik, jadi jangan khawatir. Ini bukanlah typo.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memang pasangan suami istri – sejak satu minggu yang lalu tentu saja –

Dan yeah.. bisa kalian tebak, bukan? Pasangan ChanBaek tengah menghabiskan masa – masa indah _Honeymoon _mereka.

"kau tahu yeobbeo.. kau sekarang terlihat seperti seorang putri. Membuatku merasa sebagai namja paling beruntung di dunia ini.." Chanyeol nampak menerawang.

"nado oppa.. aku merasa seperti seorang rakyat jelata yang mendapatkan rasa kasih dan cinta yang tulus dari seorang pangeran.."

Dengan perlahan.. Baekhyun menyendarkan kepalanya tepat di bahu tegap sang suami. Respon Chanyeol? Bahkan ia kini mengelus dengan segenap suka cita lengan mulus sang istri – dimana jemarinya – yang bertaut mesra dengan jemari panjangnya.

Sayup – sayup dikejauhan terdengar ssuara burung – burung yang berterbangan. Kembali ke sarang; mungkin ._.

Angin kembali berhembus, menambah kehangatan yang tercipta. Langit yang temaram memperindah suasana. Apalagi dengan background matahari yang kembali ke peraduannya.. kedua sejoli yang sudah terikat itu larut dalam keheningan yang sengaja mereka ciptakan.

Dan yah.. jangan lupakan sweater couple yang mereka kenakan; memperkuat kesan manis nan romantis diantara keduanya.

"aku harap.. kau tetap bisa menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku; Park Baekhyun.."

"aku pun sebaliknya oppa.."

Kembali ke suasana yang hening. Hingga telinga keduanya menangkap gemerisik daun ilalang; yang seolah ikut bersuka cita dengan mendendangkan nyanyian alam yang menenangkan.

Dan_ di keremangan senja_...

Chanyeol berjanji dengan segenap jiwa dan perasaanya yang tulus; ia akan terus menjaga Baekhyun... hingga ajal memisahkan mereka.

Baekhyun sendiri berjanji jika ia kan berusaha menjadi istri yang baik untuk Chanyeol, menantu yang taat dan patuh untuk mertuanya; dan juga anak yang berbakti untuk kedua orang tuanya; jangan lupakan sosoknya sebagai ibu yang bijaksana untuk anak – anaknya kelak.

Dan _di keremangan senja_ itulah..

Cinta keduanya mengalir dan mengisi setiap ruang kosong di dalam hati dan jiwa mereka..

.

[**...****Both alone in the dark**

**We long to see the sun**_**...**_]

.

**_THE END_**

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

**Hahaha.. please jangan lempar Shika pake sendal, batako, plastik apalagi kolor (?) oppadeul *Pak***

**Shika sendiri bingung kenapa Shika buat fcict ancur lebur kayak gini. Intinya Shika membuat fict ini ketika sebuah ide hinggap (?) di otak tepat disaat Shika asik fokus memandangi pict yang jadi poster Fanfic ini. Dengan nista-ya Shika berasumsi : kalau pasangan ini ChanBaek bakalan tumpengan deh kayaknya ChanBaek shipper *LOL**

**Last, Review pleaaaaaaase~ ^^**


End file.
